Un pequeño GRAN malentendido
by Azuna Yuko
Summary: [[Oneshot]] Todo lo que puede llegar a provocar un pequeño melentendido y claro, un toque de celos... RyoSaku


¡Hola! A todos, Jeje esta es la primera vez que escribo algo de esta serie. Y por supuesto será RyoSaku, desde que los vi, se me hicieron una pareja muy linda. .

E Inmediatamente mi cabeza comenzó con ideas locas, jeje esta es una de ellas. Ojala que les agrade n.n

"_Prince of tenis" no es mio si lo fuera habria mas RyoSaku… XD_

-------------------------------

Un pequeño GRAN malentendido

One shot

Era un día normal, el sol comenzaba a quererse mostrar en aquella agradable mañana. El clima era muy bueno, no hacia ni calor ni frío, seria lo que se puede decir un día perfecto.

Se podía ver como las personas salían de sus casas despidiéndose de sus familiares, para ir a sus correspondientes labores, más bien, a su rutina diaria.

Tal era el caso de un joven de trenzas largas… Sakuno Ryuzaki…

Ella acababa de salir de su casa, no iba retrasada. Tenía el tiempo justo para llegar a la escuela.

Pero, por algún motivo, ella estaba con un semblante triste. Si, triste, preocupada, pensativa…

------------------------------------------------------------------------

El no sabia por que motivo estaba parado ahí, en la puerta de entrada de la escuela. Si bien, era cierto que todos los días se encontraba por _casualidad _ a la chica de trenzas. Eso no significaba que el la esperaba. No, nada de eso… Era solo que… tenia ganas de estar ahí parado, el día estaba bonito, y el lo estaba contemplando desde ahí. Pero… ¿Desde cuando el se fijaba en el día?

Claro que, maldecía cada vez que llovía o nevaba, ya que de esa forma, sus prácticas de tenis se cancelaban o se posponían. En eses casos si, pero… hoy no llovía ni tampoco nevaba…

_- Ya se esta tardando…_ - Pensó repentinamente Ryoma, sin siquiera darse tiempo de corregirse…

_Ya se esta tardando…. _¿Pero quien se estaba tardando? ¿Qué o a quien estaba esperando?

Nisiquiera el mismo lo sabía. Aunque no lo demostrase, o admitiera a publico abierto. El estaba sintiendo algo _raro _cada que veía a la chica de trenzas… Muy en el fondo el estaba consiente de eso, pero un parte de el le impedía darse cuenta que sucedía en realidad…

El tiempo pasaba, y la chica aun no aparecía. Comenzaba a desesperarse. Por alguna _extraña_ razón, el últimamente _dependía _de ver esas sonrisas, de oír esos tartamudeos, y de ver el sonrojo de sus mejillas…

Si, dependía de ella. A el nunca le había gustado depender de nadie. Pero, esta vez el tuvo que admitirse a si mismo que el dependía de _ella_. Poco a poco fue cayendo en cuenta que necesitaba verla. Necesitaba verla ahí sentada en la banca apoyándolo, siempre con una de sus hermosas sonrisas. Y fue por eso que el decidió cerrarse, no pensar en eso. Ya que entre mas lo meditaba mas se daba cuenta de la verdad…

Pero… ¿En que estaba pensando? No era tiempo, de estar en esas cosas, no no había tiempo para fijarse en las… _chicas… _El tenia que entrenar duro para poder cumplir su objetivo… Vencer a su padre. Así que el no tenia, ni podía pensar en aquello… _eso _solo lo retardaría mas…

Ya iba a darse la media vuelta, resignado. Quizás hoy no vendría. Cuando la vio…

Si la vio, caminando pacientemente, con la mirada gacha… El espero que ella lo saludara con un "Ohayou Ryoma-kun" con las mejillas rosadas y sus habituales tartamudeos, mas el saludo, nunca llego…

Ella paso sin siquiera mirarlo. El sorprendido, la siguió con la mirada.

- _Bien… una molestia menos… _- Pensó amargamente.

Aunque el pensara eso, en el fondo se encontraba muy confundido e incluso hasta preocupado. La chica de las trenzas nunca lo pasaba de largo de esa forma. Algo sucedía, y el lo averiguaría…

Decidió ir a su salón, iba a unos metros detrás de ella. No era que la siguiera. No ni hablar, el solo se dirigía a su salón de clases, y por _casualidad _ella también.

De repente vio como alguien se le estaba acercando. Si, era su amiga, la chica gritona…

- ¡Ohayou! ¡Saku-chan! – La saludo alegremente la chica de dos coletas.

- ¿ah? … Ohayou… Tomo-chan… - Respondió Sakuno, con una sonrisa fingida. La cual no paso desapercibido por Tomoka, ni por Ryoma…

- ¿Qué sucede Sakuno? ¿Estas enferma? - Pregunto Tomoka con un leve tono de preocupación.

Cierto, el no había pensado en eso, tal vez Tomoka tenia razón y Sakuno estaba enferma.

- _Si eso debe ser…_- Pensó como tratándose de convencer así mismo.

- No... no es eso... Tomoka… - Respondió Sakuno ya con la tristeza reflejada en sus ojos.

- ¿Entonces? – Prosiguió la de coletas.

- Lo que pasa es.. que.. _el_ enfermo… - Termino por decirle, con la mirada gacha.

_El , _¿Quién era _el?_ ¿De quien estaba hablando Sakuno?

Esa y mas preguntas revoloteaban en la cabeza de Ryoma. Y todas sin una respuesta concreta…

- ¿El? ¿Quién? o.o – Pregunto de nuevo Tomoka, por primera vez en su vida Ryoma le agradeció internamente a el haber estado ahí en esos momentos.

- Haru… - Contesto simplemente.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Esa lindura enfermo! – Dijo exaltada Tomoka.

Bien, ahora estaba peor que antes. ¿Quién era ese tal Haru?. Y la peor de todas… ¿Qué era de Sakuno?

El sentía como la sangre le comenzaba a hervir. No sabía el motivo, pero tenia la necesidad, de verlo y estrellarse un buen golpe en la cara… ¿Por qué? Ni el mismo sabía. Tal vez ese tal Haru, era bueno en el tenis y su intuición le decía, que seria un oponente mas… ¿Pero… del tenis?

- ¿Y ya lo llevaste con un medico? – Pregunto la chica de coletas.

- Si… Ya le receto medicinas… La abuela ira a comprarlas antes de las prácticas de tenis… -

- Menos mal… Pero… ¿Esta muy grave? –

-Pues… algo… No quiere comer, duerme mucho, esta comenzando a adelgazar y la mayoría del tiempo esta helado… -

- Pobre… - pausa – ¡Ya se! -Termino diciendo con una sonrisa, Tomoka.

- ¿Qué sucede Tomo-chan? –Pregunto esta con visible curiosidad. Y un leve tono de fe… Quizás su amiga sabia lo que tenia que hacer con _el._

- Para que coma, pienso que deberías darle en la boca n.n , como si fuera un niño pequeño. –

- ¡Tienes razón Tomo-chan! – Le dijo con un mejor animo, la idea no era tan mala…

¡PAZ!

Se escucho un sonido, como si alguien hubiera golpeado con gran fuerza un muro o algo parecido. Voltearon… y no vieron nada… Solo un árbol raspado y algunas de las hojas de este cayéndose. Así como los pájaros que en el habitaban huyendo despavoridamente.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – Pregunto Sakuno, viendo el árbol.

- No lo se… Pero ya me dio miedo… Vente Sakuno ¡Vamonos! –

Dicho esto las dos salieron corriendo, hacia su salón de clases. Mientras que Ryoma, tenía la mano derecha cerrada en puño, roja y con algunas marcas de raspones.

El tomo su mochila, y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia su salón sin mirar a nadie. Hoy seria un largo y pesado día…

Sin mencionar que estaría de un pésimo humor…

------------------------------------------------------------------------

La campana que anunciaba la entrada a las clases sonó, una y otra vez. Todos los alumnos entraron a sus correspondientes aulas, para así comenzar otro día rutinario en la escuela.

Ryoma, entro y visualizo a todos los que allí se encontraban. La mayoría de ellos conversaban, unos muy bajito y otros no pasaban desapercibido, gritaban todo a los cuatros vientos, como deseosos de destruir los tímpanos de las demás personas…

- ¡HAY! ¡NO! ¡POBRECITOO! – Dijo, más bien, grito Tomoka.

- Tomo-chan, shhh… silencio todos nos ven… u//u – Trataba de calmar Sakuno a su amiga, Todos comenzaban a mirarlas de una manera extraña. Todos incluido Ryoma…

- ¿De que estarán hablando? – Le dijo Horio a Ryoma.

- No lo se… Y no me interesa… - Le contesto este secamente con su habitual tono frió.

Pero que gran mentira…

- Valla, parece que Ryoma viene de mal humor… - Le susurro Horio a Kachiro señalando con el dedo al asiento donde se encontraba Ryoma.

El otro simplemente asintió dando a entender que estaba de acuerdo con el.

Las horas pasaban, clase tras clase. Ryoma se la pasaba pensando en el sujeto… en _Haru. _Cada que escuchaba el nombre salir de los labios de Sakuno, volvía a sentir esa sensación extraña, esa de querer golpear al tipo ese, sin siquiera conocerlo.

Pero había algo que comenzaba a perturbar su mente… Acaso eso que sentía eran… ¿Celos?

¡Ja! Quien lo diría. Ryoma Echizen. El príncipe del tenis, ¿Celoso?...

Sakuno, sentía que la observaban, en ocasiones miraba de reojo hacia el asiento de Ryoma. Y se ponía muy nerviosa, al ver que el la miraba profundamente. Ella no resistía esa mirada, así que se volteaba de inmediato.

Ryoma por otro lado, pensaba que lo estaba evitando, que le sacaba la vuelta, y bien, por parte era verdad. Ella evitaba verlo, pero no por las razones que pensaba Ryoma.

- Echizen... Por favor pase a hacer la segunda ecuación. – Dijo el profesor acomodándose en su asiento, y poniéndose las grandes y feas gafas.

-…………………-

-Echizen, ¿No me escucho? –Volvió a intentar el profesor, esta vez dejando a un lado el libro que minutos antes estuvo leyendo.

-…………………-

- ¡Echizen! – Su paciencia se había agotado…

- ¿ah? –

Todos los presentes alumnos posaron su vista en Ryoma, sorprendidos.

- Por favor retirese, Joven – Pidió el maestro, volviendo tomar el libro entre sus manos y comenzando a leer.

A Ryoma, no le importo en lo mas mínimo, lo que todos dijeran y pensaran de el. El se paro y comenzó a caminar con dirección a la puerta. Pasando la butaca de Sakuno, volteo a mirarle. Esta sorprendida, solo le sonrió. Mientras que Ryoma se acomodo la gorra para que le tapara la mitad de la cara. No quería que nadie lo mirara… sonrojado…

El timbre que anunciaba la salida al receso sonó. Y todos los alumnos guardaron sus cosas, disponiéndose así, a salir y respirar aire fresco, en los pasillos y canchas de es amplia institución.

Ryoma, estaba parado en el pasillo, esperando. Si, el esperaba a Sakuno, ¿Para que, aun no tenía bien definido que le diría o haría cuando la viera y la tuviera frente a frente.

Pero de que haría algo, lo haría…

De nuevo, Sakuno y la chica de coletas, habían pasado justo a un lado de el. Sin mirarlo… ¡Pero que rayos le pasaba al mundo hoy!

Decidió irse de ahí, iba detrás de ellas. Por _casualidad _talvez…

- Oye Sakuno… Dijiste que el estaba frió… ¿No? – Le dijo la chica de coletas volteando a verla.

- Si… ¿Por qué? – Le contesto la otra, con un deje de esperanza, su amiga si que sabía sobre eso…

- Amm… Pues… Estaba pensando… ¿Por qué no duermes con el? – Dijo terminando con una sonrisa.

¡¿Qué?! ¿¡Dormir con el!? Si, el entendía que estuviera helado, pero no era para que Sakuno dormirá con el. Retiraba lo dicho, ya no le agradecía a la chica gritona estar ahí. Las últimas horas solo le había estado metiendo cosas en la cabeza a Sakuno.

¡No, no podían dormir juntos! Ahora si, estaba decidido, el tipo ese, conocería a su puño…

- ¿Ah? – Sakuno esta visiblemente confundida.

- Si, mira, si duermes con el estará mas tibio… Y quizás se mejores mas pronto… ¿No crees? –

- Pues… Tienes razón…- Pausa - ¡Si hoy el dormirá conmigo y talvez mañana ya no este enfermo! Gracias Tomo-chan n.n-

- De nada Sakuno, después de todo… ¿Para que son las amigas? –

Ryoma, estaba que explotaba, ¡El no podía permitir que Sakuno durmiera con ese sujeto! Tenia que hacer algo y rápido…

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya faltaba poco para que el timbre que anunciaba la hora de salida sonara.

Algunos de los alumnos miraban con desesperación y ansiedad a un pequeño reloj que colgaba de una de las paredes del salón de clases. Mientras que otros jugaban con el lápiz, muy pocos prestaban atención al profesor y otros simplemente estaban ahí… sin hacer nada…

Minutos y segundos pasaban, tan lentamente, hasta que el bendito sonido de la campana se hizo escuchar.

- Bien jóvenes, proseguiremos la siguiente clase… Pueden retirarse… - Dijo la maestra, con una sonrisa. Al parecer los alumnos no eran los únicos que esperaban con ansias el sonido de la campana.

Todos los estudiantes comenzaron a pararse y a guardar los libros que minutos antes estuvieron "utilizando".

Ryoma salio lo mas rápido que pudo, tenia practicas y no podía llegar tarde. Su día no había sido del todo perfecto para encima tener que correr 50 vueltas a la escuela por su retraso.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Sakuno, ¿Vendrás a ver las practicas de tenis? – Pregunto curiosa la chica de coletas

- Eh… Lo siento Tomoka, pero tengo que ir con la abuela por las medicinas de Haru y de ahí tengo ir a mi casa a dárselas… Tendrás que animar a Ryoma-kun sin mí… - Le contesto Sakuno algo desanimada.

- Ah… lo olvidaba… - Pausa - ¡No te preocupes Sakuno! ¡Yo animare a Ryoma-sama por ti! Mira… -Dijo con gran entusiasmo y sacando un cartel con el nombre de Ryoma escrito por todos lados.

- Jeje… Tomo-chan… Lindo cartel… n.nU –

-Bueno, ¡Nos vemos Sakuno! ¡No quiero llegar tarde! – Dijo Tomoka guiñándole un ojo. Para después irse corriendo hacia las canchas de tenis masculino.

Sakuno mientras, fue a la oficina de la abuela. Por las tan solicitadas medicinas.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Oye Momoshiro, parece que el O'chibi no esta de buen humor o.o – Dijo el joven de cabellos rojizos señalando hacia donde estaba Ryoma.

- Tienes razón… ¿Que le sucederá? o.ô – Dijo Momoshiro viendo hacia donde Eiji le indicaba.

Si bien, Ryoma no estaba de buen humor, pero no era por cierta chica de trenzas largas y su enfermo. No no era por eso, nada que ver…

Ryoma tiraba pelota tras pelota, cada una con más fuerza que la anterior. Como si cuando le pagase a la pelota le estuviera pegando al mismísimo _Haru_. Si, toda la culpa la tenia _el_… gracias a ese sujeto este día era uno de los peores en su vida.

Todo gracias a _el_ y su estupida enfermedad…

De repente una voz, ya muy conocida para el, se escucho en gran parte de las amplias canchas. Si conocía esa voz… era la chica gritona, la amiga de Sakuno… Y si la chica gritona estaba aquí, era de suponerse que Sakuno también estaría ahí…

Volteó hacia las bancas en donde siempre se sentaba Sakuno, mas no la vio…

- Mira Momoshiro, el O'chibi esta mirando hacia las bancas… o.o –

- Cierto… Oye ¿Falta una de las admiradoras que no? –

- ¡Si! ¡Falta la nieta de la entrenadora! OoO – Dijo en voz alta Eiji. Lo cual no paso desapercibido por Ryoma.

- ¡Si! –

- Oye… ¿No será que el O'chibi este enojado por eso?… o.o – Pregunto el joven de roja cabellera.

- Oh la juventud… la hermosa juventud… -

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryoma estaba mas que furioso, primero Sakuno no lo saludo, después dice que dormirá con _el_ y para el colmo ¡No vino a las practicas de tenis!

No era que la necesitara ni nada por el estilo. No era que necesitara ver esas sonrisas para jugar con más ganas. No era que dependiera de esos "Jugaste bien Ryoma-kun" después de cada partido para sentirse satisfecho. No nada de eso…

Tiro la raqueta hacia un lado, había ganado el partido, dejando al oponente con varios golpes y moretes en el cuerpo claro. Ya que toda su furia se descargo en ese juego…

Pero a pesar de haber ganado el partido y con mucha ventaja, no se sentía… satisfecho…

Tomo sus cosas ya dispuesto a retirarse. Necesitaba meditar todo, necesitaba… la soledad de su habitación.

Camino hacia fuera de las canchas, cuando la vio… Agitada, corriendo con una bolsa entre sus manos. Se quedo ahí parado, lo mas probable es que otra vez ella pasara sin siquiera mirarlo.

- Has..ta ma..ñana… Ryo..ma-kun – Dijo entre tartamudeos y sonrojos, la chica de trenzas largas.

-……………………- Ryoma no dijo nada solo la miro profundamente.

Ella ya esta dispuesta a marcharse, ya estaba mas que acostumbrada a que Ryoma no la tomase en cuenta. Con algo de resignación se volteo y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de entrada de la escuela.

Cuando alguien la detuvo con una mano en el hombro de la chica…

- Ryuzaki… - Le dijo con voz muy bajita y volteándola para que lo viera de frente.

- ¿Qué suce…-

Si, ella fue interrumpida. Y de la manera mas extraña que ella se pudo haber imaginado. Nisiquiera en sus sueños más locos sucedía eso… Ryoma la había interrumpido con un beso…

Un beso desesperado, posesivo, asfixiante. Ella sorprendida no sabia como reaccionar, era su primer beso… Mientras que Ryoma la sostenía por la cintura. Ella simplemente se dejo llevar…

- Ryo..ma.. kun – Susurro Sakuno con la cara visiblemente como un tomate.

- Sakuno, no quiero que ese tal _Haru _ se te acerce – El fue directo al grano, a el no le gustaban los rodeos, así que lo hizo lo mas fácil posible para el y para ella también…

Ella estaba muy sorprendida por las palabras antes dichas por Ryoma, tanto que no sabia como empezar a hablar.

- Ryo..ma… lo que.. pa..sa.. es… que..-

- No necesito explicaciones Sakuno… - Volvió a interrumpirla.

- Pero es.. que.. –

- Nos vemos luego… -

Dicho esto comenzó a alejarse, con paso lento. Con muchas dudas aun en su cabeza… Dudas que tenia que meditar…

- Pero… Ryoma-kun… El es… ¡EL ES MI PERRITO! –

-O.O-

Bueno, ahora ya no tenía ninguna duda…

--------------------------------

Bueno espero que les haya gustado…

¡Ah! Y si hay alguna incoherencia o falla en la historia, discúlpenme… Es que no e visto mucho esta serie… u.u

Mis conocimientos sobre Sakuno y Ryoma se basan mas bien en los fanfics que e leído…

¡Reviews!

Pero no sean muy duros, solo soy una novata… u.uU

¡FELIZ DIA DE SAN VALENTIN A TODOS Y TODAS QUE SUS DESESO SE CUMPLAN Y QUE SE LA PASEN MUY BIEN!

Matta-ne

Azuna-chan


End file.
